


Raging Hormones

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You are the half-sister of Sam and Dean but you’re 20 years younger than they are. You had a life before joining them and don’t like their suffocating ways. All you want is some breathing room but they don’t understand that.





	Raging Hormones

Being a teenager was hard enough. Being a Winchester was another hard thing to deal with. Being both would fucking kill you. Sam and Dean were your big brothers. Well, half-brothers. Your dad was John Winchester but your mom wasn’t Mary. You didn’t grow up in the hunting life and you only found out that you had brothers when you were taken by a monster as leverage.

You were 23 years younger than Dean. Yeah, it was a major difference but John had you when Dean was only 23 years old. It wasn’t ideal but John kept you out of the hunting life because he didn’t want to make that same mistake again.

You were 16 years old and dealing with life was hard enough without 2 very protective brothers breathing down your neck. You had a life before they took you in. You had friends–hell, you even had a crush on a guy in your class. You told them when Sam and Dean took you in that you weren’t going to stop going to school and they encouraged you to continue with school.

Being with your brothers had some perks because they were chill and let you do the things you want but the cons were getting longer and longer the more you wanted to go out with your friends. You knew about the Supernatural but you didn’t want to be a shut-in. You wanted to live your life without this life.

You would protect yourself, of course. Dean threatened you to carry a knife on you at all times, to wear silver jewelry and to carry holy water in case. You could live with those things so you complied. But you weren’t going to learn how to fight yet. You had to worry about school and you knew you would get stressed from either one of them yelling at you because you didn’t fight right. It’s not like Dean or Sam would ever let you go on a hunt with them but still.

The more you lived with them, the more you loved them but sometimes, they could be suffocating. You needed your space and living in an underground Bunker was proving to be difficult. Just like now, they were being very annoying and all you wanted to do was leave but you knew they would find you easily.

“Come on, it’s only for a few hours.” You argued with them.

“No, end of discussion.” Dean glared at you.

“God, you’re not my dad, Dean! I just want to hang out with my friends.” You looked at Sam for help but he was siding with his brother.

“Look, you know we would let you if they stayed in this town. But you want to go to another state with these guys. These people we don’t even know. Plus, if you got hurt, we wouldn’t know about it.” Sam tried to reason with you.

“Yeah, plus, they’re guys. Don’t you have any girlfriends?” Dean looked at you. He wasn’t happy about you hanging out with teenage boys. He didn’t want you to date at all. He was being more like the parent because he was the oldest.

“Look, I get you both are 20+ years older than me and you think you’re my dads, but I have a life. I go to school, I have friends and I am not giving that up. I don’t care what you have to say about that because I’m not a kid anymore. I know what I’m doing.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Hear that, Sam? She wants to be an adult.” Dean smirked.

“Dean…” Sam whispered. He felt bad for you because he was right where you are. He felt that way about his dad when he was your age but the world was a dangerous place. You were just a kid and their sister. He didn’t want anything to happen to you.

“Don’t patronize me, Dean.”

“No, let’s say you go out with your friends and something starts attacking you with blue eyes and fangs? Sensitive to silver? It starts eating your friends and you’re next. What’s attacking you and how do you kill it?” Dean asked and you opened your mouth to answer but you were stuck. But Dean continued to talk. “Maybe you’re out and one of your friends gets possessed? You don’t know about it and then they start killing other people? Is it a spirit possessing them or a demon? And then what do you do to kill it without hurting your friend? Let’s face it, Y/N, you’re not ready to be out there on your own. Sorry to say it but it’s the truth.”

You were so pissed, partly because he was right. You didn’t know anything. But you didn’t want to show it.

“Fuck you.” You spat out and turned around. You stormed out of the kitchen and to your room, slamming the door loudly. You let the tears fall, feeling your heart pound from the anger you were feeling.

“Was that really necessary?” Sam asked his brother.

“She needed to hear it. She’s not ready to protect herself, much less a group of her friends.”

“Weren’t you a little too harsh? Remember, she didn’t grow up in this. She doesn’t understand.”

“Then maybe you should talk to her. It’s kind of your thing. Not mine.” Dean said, getting up and leaving the kitchen. Sam sighed and got up, ready to talk to you about all this.

_Hey, my brothers are being a pain in my ass. How about instead of going to Texas like we planned, maybe you could come down here? I know it’s not Texas but we could all hang out at a bar? One that lets 16-year-olds in. You in?_

You were damned if you were going to let Sam and Dean dictate your life. You wanted to hang out with your friends and tonight you would. You would just have to sneak out.

**Yeah, sounds fun. We can do Texas another time. I just really want to hang out with you.**

You grinned at the text message you got. You really liked this boy in your class and you weren’t going to miss an opportunity to hang out with him.

_Cool, let’s do it later tonight after my brothers go to bed. I’ll be able to sneak out then._

**What if it’s just us two? Would that be so bad?**

_That would be perfect. I’ll meet you by the park by our school and we’ll figure out something then._

You waited for his reply but heard a knock at your door.

“Y/N? It’s Sam.” You sighed and put your phone away, pretending to still be pissed off even though you were feeling better.

“What do you want?” The door opened and Sam peeked his head in. He walked in when he knew it was alright and sat on the edge of your bed.

“Look, Dean was being pretty hard on you but you have to see this in our eyes.”

“Enlighten me.” You crossed your arms.

“Okay, well, you’re young and because you didn’t grow up in this life like Dean and me, you don’t really know what can happen out there. I know you know the basics but you could get really hurt and that would fall on our shoulders. We are responsible for you and if something happened to you… What we do, we do to protect you. Once you learn to fight and are able to protect yourself, then we’ll give you a little more leverage.”

“I’m not a prisoner, Sam. You can’t keep me here.” You argued.

“I know. Believe me. I understand how you’re feeling. I was in your place with dad when I was your age. It’s not fun and I felt suffocated.” Sam sighed.

“Then give me some breathing room, Sam. You picked me up and expected me to adjust to this lifestyle you and Dean live when it’s nothing that I know.” You sighed.

“I know and I’ll talk to Dean, okay? Just bear with us for right now.”

“Whatever.” You looked away. Sam sighed but got up and left your room without another word.

* * *

That night, after you knew Sam and Dean were asleep, you snuck out of your room and texted Josh that you were leaving now. You quietly walked to the garage, knowing if you made enough noise, it would travel and wake your brothers up.

You grabbed the keys to the motorcycle because it made the least amount of noise. You started her up and put your helmet on. You winced at the loud noise but sped out of the garage before they could find you. You drove down the road to your school where you knew he would be. When you got to the park, you got off the bike and stashed your helmet on it before walking over to him.

“Wow, sweet bike,” Josh said before hugging you. You and he have always been close and you could tell a relationship would bloom between the two of you eventually. You were just taking it low. You really liked him and it would be your first real relationship.

“Thanks. It’s my brothers. They have a few spare vehicles.” You chuckled.

“I’m glad you could make it. Sorry, they’re giving you a hard time.” He took your hand and brought you over to the swings to relax.

“Thanks. After my mom died, they took me in and everything changed. It’s hard adjusting to their house and their rules. It’s probably because they’re 20 years older than me that they think they can tell me what to do.” You sighed.

“Wow, 20 years? That’s a long stretch.”

“Yeah, apparently my dad had me at a late age. My mom was pretty young. I don’t know. I can’t change it.” You chuckled dryly.

“Well, you have me,” Josh said with a smile.

“I do.” You blushed and spent the next hour just talking with him about anything and everything. You didn’t want to tell him about what your brothers did because you knew what it did to you when you found out. You didn’t want to do that with Josh. Maybe later when he was older but not now.

* * *

An hour and a half later, you didn’t know where the night would take you. But you didn’t know it would end with you against the slide, Josh pressing you against it, kissing you like he meant it. This wasn’t your first kiss but it was your first kiss with Josh. It was perfect and you didn’t want it to end.

But all good things come to an end.

“Hey!” You pulled away when you heard Dean yell. Your eyes widened and saw him and Sam stalking to you. Oh no, they looked pissed but you didn’t want Josh getting beat up for it.

“Who are they?” Josh asked.

“My brothers. You should go,” You said but Dean reached you and ripped Josh away from you. “Dean! Stop!”

“Whoa, man, I’m sorry,” Josh said with wide eyes. You didn’t want this affecting your relationship but you knew it would.

“What the hell, Y/N? Sneaking out?” Dean glared at you.

“You should go, okay?” Sam said to Josh and he nodded, walking back to his car.

“I’ll call you,” Josh said as he walked away. You smiled and nodded back. Maybe there was hope for you and him after all.

“Was I not clear before?” Dean asked you, venom in his voice.

“Back off, Dean! I don’t need a babysitter!” You yelled at him.

“Yeah, I think you do.”

“We just want to protect you, Y/N. You could have been in real danger tonight.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah, I was in danger at the deserted park at midnight. Look around, Sam, there is no one here!” You yelled at him.

“We are your older brothers and everything we do is to protect you, you understand me?” Dean said to you. He knew he was being hard on you but he was just trying to protect you.

“I hate you!! I hate you both!! You’re so suffocating! I want my old life back! I want my mom back!” You screamed at them, getting tears. You ripped away from Dean’s grip and ran back to the bike and hopped on, not bothering with the helmet.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled but you peeled off, driving away.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean said, walking back to his car. They both got in and followed you. You didn’t have anywhere else to be so you went back to the Bunker. You rushed back inside and to your room, slamming the door and locked it. You fell on the bed and started crying, not knowing what to do anymore. You didn’t hate your brothers but they were starting to suffocate you.

You knew they were right behind you and you were right when you heard knocking on your door.

“Please, Y/N, open up,” Sam said but you knew Dean was there too.

“Leave me alone!” You yelled and continued to cry. You didn’t know what to do or what to say anymore.

* * *

You didn’t get much sleep that night despite how tired you were from crying. The next morning, you didn’t get up and eat breakfast. You stayed in your room, locking yourself out from your brothers.

“Y/N, please open up,” Dean said, knocking on your door. You didn’t answer, just laid back down and pulled the covers over your head.

“Fine, if you don’t want to let us in then listen. I know I’m hard on you and for that, I’m sorry. Dad was always hard on me, treating me how I treated you. I didn’t mean for it to get so far and I’m sorry. You just… I find out I have a teenage sister and all I want to do is protect you. I’ve lost my mom, dad, a woman I loved and her son, hell, I’ve lost Sam so many times. It’s not a fun thing to go through.

“I’ve lost everyone in my life and then you come into it and all I can see is you dying over and over again, a hundred different ways. I hate that we brought you into something so dark. You had a life before us. You were happy before us and I hate that I took that away. I’m sorry you feel suffocated but I just want to protect you and this is the only way I know how. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you were to die because of me.” Dean finished with a sigh. He put his hand on the door and tried to picture you inside your room. Suddenly the door opened and he looked down to stare at you.

“The only thing I’m going to die from is of oxygen deprivation.” You half-joked. Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. I vowed to myself I would never turn out like dad and here I am, acting like dad.” He sighed.

“I never knew him. What was he like?” You asked.

“You don’t want to know.” He shook his head.

“Yeah, I do. Look, if I’m going to understand your side of the story, I have to know how you grew up.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want. Why don’t we do it in the library and Sam and I can both tell you.” Dean held out his hand for you to take.

“Sure.” You whispered, taking his hand. You didn’t know how this was going to go but you hoped you were going to be okay. Sam and Dean were your only family left and you wanted to make it last. “I’m sorry I said I hated you. I don’t hate you.”

“I know you don’t.” He said gently, putting his arm around your shoulders as he walked.


End file.
